Washu's Lab Saftey Video!
by Neurotic Narraku
Summary: CRAZINESS AGAIN! Stuff gets burned!


Well, this is my third Fan Fic, the other two being Gundamnation and Wholesale Anime Slaughter. This one is entitled "Washu's Lab Safety Video", as requested by Voices in the Wind and "Noboyuki". Be prepared for craziness!!--Neurotic Narraku  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
Washu walked into the living room, where Tenchi was sitting. She had all kinds of scrapes and burn marks all over her. Tenchi decided it was better not to ask...  
  
"Hey, Tenchi! I finished the lab safety video your High School asked me to make. Watch it for me, and tell me what you think." Washu said with a typical big goofy Anime smile.  
  
"OK, sure. I've been waiting for you to finish it," Tenchi said. He took the video, and put it in the VCR. Washu walked away, having more important things to do, like rebuild her lab. The video started playing.  
  
A little puppet of Washu appeared on the screen, and held up a sign that said "Washu's Lab Safety Video" on it.  
  
"Welcome to Washu's Lab Safety Video!" Said the little puppet as it rang a little gong. A big sweat drop appeared on Tenchi's face. In the video, Washu stood up and tossed the puppet to one side.  
  
"Hi! I'm Washu, an intergalactically renowned scientist! I'm here to show you what to do and what not to do in a chemistry lab!" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "My first assistant, Mihoshi, will show you what not to do!" She then returned to a normal speaking voice. "Hey Mihoshi! We're ready for you!"  
  
Mihoshi and walked into the camera's field of vision. "Yes, Washu? What do you need?"  
  
"Here Mihoshi!" Washu said handing the ditzy blonde a flask. "Drink this!"  
  
"Um...OK, if you need me to..." Mihoshi said. She drank the liquid in the flask. She then screamed and starting vomiting her stomach and intestines out. (Literally! Yuck!) Washu picked up the flask and turned it around so the label could be seen clearly. It said "CAUTION! SULFURIC ACID!"  
  
"Mihoshi has just broken a very important rule. Never, EVER, drink anything in lab without your teacher saying you should. Even then, watch out, he or she may be out to get you!" Washu said. Mihoshi lay in a bloody heap, twitching up controllably. Washu kicked her to one side, off screen. "Now for my next assistant...Kyone, come here please."  
  
"OK." She complied. She hadn't heard or seen what just happened, she had been blindfolded and had cotton stuffed in her ears.  
  
"Kyone, would you eat this sandwich, please?" Washu asked sweetly, holding a salami sandwich.  
  
"Errr...... Sure, why not? I'm hungry, anyway." The green haired police officer bit into the sandwich to see if it was OK. It tasted fine, but a little bit like bitter almonds. She ate the rest of the sandwich, went into spastic convulsions, and died on the spot.  
  
"That sandwich was contaminated with Arsenic, a very toxic element. You should never eat anything in lab, either. Now for my next assistants, Ayeka and Sasami!" Washu said. And tall, teenage girl with purple hair walked onscreen, with her blue-haired and pink-eyed younger sibling. "Ayeka, Sasami, please light the Bunsen burner for me."  
  
They did as they were asked...and their elaborate long Jurai robes caught on fire, and they burned to death in a pile of burnt flesh, bone and cloth.  
  
"Well, kids, there you have it. Never wear long floppy clothes in lab." The mad scientist said with a slight cackle. She then walked over to a safety shower. "Now, I will demonstrate how to use the safety shower. Watch closely, Tenchi," she said as she started to lift her shirt with a slight smile. Tenchi watched despite himself, and his head tilted to one side and his face turned bright red. Eventually, Washu put her clothes back on. "Phew. Well, there's just one more thing to touch upon. My final assistant, Ryoko, will help me here. Ryoko, come on out!"  
  
The silvery-blue-haired space pirate walked on camera. Washu handed her a test tube. "Here, heat this up." Ryoko began to heat the test tube... and boiling goo got in her eyes as it shout out of the test tube. She started screaming in rage and agony. "Always, ALWAYS, wear goggles while heating something in lab." Ryoko turned to Washu, blinded.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!!" Ryoko howled. She started shooting energy blast in random directions, because she couldn't see. Washu suddenly got little bursting bubble above her head as she said with a nervous smile,  
  
"Heh heh...well...th-that's all the time we have left! Till next time!" She started yelling "Hey Ryoko! Relax! You'll be OK! Can't you take a JOKE?!" The camera got knocked over as Noboyuki and Tenchi's grandfather jumped in to try to calm Ryoko. Off camera, Washu could be heard screaming "NO! DON'T SHOOT THAT WAY, THE PROPANE IS OVER TH-.." She was cut off as there was a loud explosion, and the camera stopped working. Tenchi got a huge sweatdrop on his face, and thought to himself, That explains why she was all burned....  
  
Washu walked in. "Well Tenchi, what did you think...?"  
  
"4 out of 4 stars, Washu, 4 out of 4 stars...."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()  
  
Well, boys and girls, my third Fan Fiction! It was great, wasn't it? Of course it was. Again, I'd like to thank Voices in the Wind, "Noboyuki", and all the other anime fans I now for suggesting this. Well, I'm off to take my medication....c ya!--Neurotic Narraku 


End file.
